


The List

by tardisjournal



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Hub Wars, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisjournal/pseuds/tardisjournal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whipped cream, fruit and chocolate body paint. Sounds like a shopping list to me."</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <img/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	The List

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hub Wars (Drabble Series)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/855193) by [tardisjournal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisjournal/pseuds/tardisjournal). 



> Written for the prompt at the LiveJournal community comment_fic: "Whipped cream, fruit and chocolate body paint".
> 
> Originally posted at LiveJournal on September 14, 2012. Serves as a prequel to the "Hub Wars" series of drabbles.

The entire Team was gathered around the boardroom table when Ianto arrived with a stack of files.  
  
"Here they are," he said. "Everything we've got on Rift activity in Splott and the surrounding area, dating as far back as Torchood's written records go. Nothing before 1972 is in the system, so I took the liberty of putting Post-it's on the pages with the relevant data."  
  
"Thanks, Ianto. You're a lifesaver," Tosh said, flipping open the top folder. "There just wasn't enough to extrapolate a pattern from in the computer, but I bet with this archived material I can... hold on, what's this?"  
  
Ianto raised a brow as Tosh plucked a Post-it from the edge of a page. "Sorry, is my writing not legible? I was working rather late on those."  
  
"Whipped cream, fruit and chocolate body paint," Tosh read from the Post-it. "Ianto, what's this?"  
  
Jack looked up from where he was doodling on his notepad, Owen grinned, and Ianto's eyes went wide.  
  
"Let me see that," he said, lunging across the table.  
  
But Gwen got there first. Seated right next to Tosh, she was able to snatch the piece of paper easily.  
  
"Whipped cream, fruit and chocolate body paint," she confirmed. "Sounds like a shopping list to me."  
  
Owen smirked. "Someone's got fun evening planned. Look out, Jack!"  
  
"That's not mine!" Ianto said, trying unsuccessfully to grab the scrap of paper out of Gwen's hand.  
  
Gwen held it up high. "It looks like your handwriting, Ianto," she said.  
  
"It does, actually." Tosh confirmed.  
  
"Well, it's not!"  
  
"Is it date night already?" Jack wondered aloud. "Oh no--I was supposed to make restaurant reservations!"  
  
"Sounds like you won't need 'em, mate," Owen said, nudging Jack in the ribs. "Seems like _you're_ on the menu. Or is that Ianto?"  
  
Tosh blushed. "Owen! That's none of our business."  
  
Tosh was not nearly as red-faced as Ianto was; the young man had flushed a deep crimson. "I'm telling you, it's not mine!"  
  
He finally succeeded in wresting the Post-it from Gwen. "This proves it. Look at the "o" in chocolate. I don't make my o's like that. This one is too... slanty!"  
  
"Yeah, sure mate, whatever you say," laughed Owen. Gwen and Tosh glanced at each other and giggled while Jack looked at Ianto with new interest and waggled his brows. Ianto slumped back down in his seat and stared straight ahead, struggling to regain his composure.  
  
The meeting returned to order, and Tosh finished her report without further incident. Ianto heard none of it. Afterward, as they all filed out, he tugged at Owen's arm to get him to stay behind.  
  
"What do you want?" the medic asked. "Don't you have some shopping to do?"  
  
"There's only one person who makes o's that slanty, Owen," Ianto said, emphasizing the first syllable of the name.  
  
"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Owen replied with wide, innocent eyes.  
  
"Yes, you do. And I'll get you for this. Expect it when you least expect it."  
  
"I'm so scared," Owen said, and sauntered away. "Oh, by the way, cancel my lunch order. You and your perversions seem to have ruined my appetite," he called over his shoulder.  
  
Ianto narrowed his eyes after him, but said nothing. He'd let his actions speak for him.


End file.
